


Ciel Phantomhive, Property of Sebastian

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Caring Sebastian, Ciel is Sebastian’s, Dark and decadent Sebaciel, Dom Sebastian, F/M, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, How things really turned out, Jealous Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian’s kitten, Smut, sebastian wants ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Once Ciel finally gets the revenge she craves, it’s time for Sebastian to devour her completely. Ciel is surprised to find that Sebastian holds a very different idea of what that means......





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

It was just after all the chaos in London.

The fire……..

The battle………

The Queen……..

It was then that Ciel finally achieved revenge on those who had done their best to destroy the house of Phantomhive.

It was then that Ciel’s contract with Sebastian would finally be fulfilled.

The following morning, Sebastian came to stand beside Ciel’s bed. 

This time, Sebastian had no breakfast to offer the bluenette, no cheerful greeting to say.

No, this time, Sebastian simply gazed down at his master.

Ciel blinked up at him solemnly from the bed.

“Young master….” Sebastian began to say.

He was cut off by Ciel.

“-I know, Sebastian.” 

Not another word passed between them.

Ciel stood from the bed and dressed herself in one of the pantsuits she favored.

She had always worn men’s clothing.

Ever since her return to society after that miserable month so many years ago……

There was no way she could reveal the truth to the world, that she had survived, instead of her twin brother.

She had been a child then but with the passage of time, she was a grown woman now.

Without hiding her true gender, even with Sebastian’s help, Ciel would have never regained her title or her wealth.

That morning, Sebastian watched Ciel dress without offering his assistance.

He simply stared at her, thinking…..

Waiting.

After the bluenette struggled into her clothes, Sebastian took her to an unknown lake following a carriage ride deep into the forest.

Beside the lake was a small boat, which Sebastian then had Ciel board.

Once the bluenette was seated on the petite vessel, Sebastian began to row out to the middle of the water, towards a small island, shrouded by a dense fog and marked with what vaguely looked like the ruins of a small stone building.

After the small boat reached the island, Sebastian helped Ciel out and onto the shore. 

Then he led her to a jagged stone bench, carefully preserved among the decaying rubble.

Sebastian indicated for Ciel to sit and she obeyed silently.

Ciel took a deep breath and relaxed, pressing her back against the cold, unforgiving stone.

What was truly about to happen, she didn’t know.

Sebastian had made a deal with her when he had first come under her employ that in exchange for helping her restore her family’s status and avenging her fallen parents, he would have the honor of devouring her completely.

Sebastian was certainly knowledgeable and extraordinarily talented…….

He was unnaturally fast and unusually strong……

After all these years, Ciel was not sure exactly who or what Sebastian really was, but he had stated early on that it didn’t really matter.

The bluenette had supposed that was true, but as she sat, waiting for her fate on the bench, she wished that she knew.

“Devour completely…….”

What did Sebastian really mean by that?

Maybe Sebastian was simply a man…….

Perhaps he was a cannibal?

Ciel swallowed hard at that thought, hearing Sebastian take a step closer towards her.

Sebastian couldn’t be a Shinigami, she knew that.

Could he be……..a monster…...of sorts?

Oh dear…………..

Fear gripped Ciel.

Quickly, she took a deep breath and let it go.

There was no need to be afraid.

Ciel’s revenge was complete.

She had nothing left to lose and nothing left to gain.

“Are you ready, my lord?” Sebastian asked, startling Ciel out of her thoughts.

The bluenette shivered as he spoke.

Sebastian’s voice sounded close…...very close…...

There was no need for him to address her by her assumed gender now, he simply did so for nostalgia’s sake.

Why not?

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Ciel replied, straightening herself against the bench.

“I shall try to be as gentle as possible, then, young master.” Sebastian purred as he knelt down in front of her, eyeing the bluenette hungrily.

“No.” Ciel stated firmly without opening her eyes.

Sebastian blinked.

A moment of silence passed before Ciel spoke again.

“No, after everything I’ve done, I don’t deserve it to be gentle. Make me feel it, Sebastian. Carve the pain of…...whatever this is going to be, into my soul.” Ciel said bravely, closing her eyes.

Such a noble thing to say……

Such a foolish thing to say……

Sebastian seemed to constantly find himself in awe of Ciel for multiple reasons.

Now, Sebastian chuckled at her words as he leaned in. Ciel heard him slip off his gloves and felt him take her chin in his fingers as he said softly, “Well, young master, I shall certainly keep that in mind…..”

In mind………

In mind…….

In mind……..

Suddenly something covered Ciel’s face and for just a moment, it felt like she lost the ability to breathe, the ability to see, the ability to do anything except hear Sebastian’s words echo through her brain as she spiraled into a black pit of uncertainty and unconsciousness………

Nothing……...

——————————————————————

Something.

Ciel awoke with a gasp. 

A long, exaggerated gulp of air as if she were breathing for the first time.

Her mind reeled as her sapphire eyes shot open.

What was…….this?

Was she alive?

Where was she?

Darkness……..

Darkness surrounded her.

Something soft……..

Ciel slowly sat up and put her hands on either side of her.

She was sitting on something soft and smooth.

Ciel’s delicate, pale fingers gently stroked the fabric.

Black silk…..

She pushed against the softness she was on top of…..

A mattress.

The bluenette realized she was sitting on a large bed covered in black silk sheets.

She placed a hand over her chest.

A pulse……

Her brow furrowed when she glanced down and noticed she had been clothed in a royal blue chemise and robe, tied neatly in a perfect bow.

It was not something befitting an Earl, it was something suited for a lady.

Ciel blushed when she touched her side and noticed there was no corset.

Everything was covered and yet, everything was on display.

As if her clothing had been selected not solely for her comfort, but for the viewing pleasure of another.

What was this?

Peering around the dark room, she grew irritated when she found she was alone.

There was a bed……..

What looked like a dresser of some sort……

A nightstand…….

Wallpaper…..

This was a bedroom.

Not her bedroom……..

Ciel scowled.

So that was it, then?! 

What happened?!

Where was Sebastian?!

Had he changed his mind?!

Or had he simply sold her for a higher price?!

How dare he!!!

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried out angrily into the silence. 

Nothing.

“Sebastian!” The bluenette yelled again.

Nothing still.

Ciel did not know, but Sebastian stood just outside the door to the room she was currently occupying, a smirk on his face, his hand on the doorknob.

He would enter, he just wanted to hear Ciel truly need him. 

Sebastian wanted to hear her beg……….

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel cried out again, desperate now, her eyes growing wide as she began to panic.

Outside the room, Sebastian’s lips curled into a grin.

Ah~.

That was his cue.

Ciel’s head snapped over to the door as it opened and Sebastian entered the room. “You’re loud, my kitten. I can hear you just fine.”

“Sebastian!” Ciel repeated, her eyes widening even more.

For some reason, she was both relieved and shocked that he had actually come in, she was beginning to think…….

Well……

Ciel’s sapphire eyes roamed over Sebastian’s frame and she did not know what to think.

His hair was combed the same way it had been during their years together, but his uniform had been discarded. Now he simply wore a floor length black silk kimono, which was slit all the way down to his waist, giving Ciel just a glimpse of the rigid muscles that lined his chest and abdomen.

Sebastian peered closely at Ciel, giving her one of those looks.

The first time he had gazed at her like that, Ciel felt her nether regions growing heated for some reason.

Sebastian was handsome, that was no secret.

At first, Ciel had assumed he gave everyone those looks, but some time ago, she discovered that look was reserved for her and her alone.

Now, the bluenette couldn’t help but blush under Sebastian’s intense gaze.

“Well,” Ciel sniffed, pretending not to notice his exposed physique. “Are you going to complete our contract or not?”

A low chuckle rumbled from Sebastian’s chest as he smiled softly. “That is exactly what I am doing, young master~.”

Ciel swallowed hard. “You were supposed to take my life! For what purpose have you brought me to this place instead?!”

Sebastian tilted his head in amusement at Ciel as he spoke. “Hmm, no. I said I wanted to devour you completely. I did not mention exactly how that would be accomplished.”

“So you mean to keep me here as a pet until you decide?!” Ciel roared boldly.

Ciel had never been afraid of Sebastian, although one could say she had several good reasons to…..

“Mmm, such a feisty kitten~.” Sebastian purred at Ciel’s reaction.

The bluenette’s eyes widened as Sebastian kept his gaze fixed on Ciel, but slowly, silently, stalked closer to the bed.

Ciel inched back as Sebastian crawled onto the black sheets, drawing nearer and nearer until he was eye to eye with the bluenette.

Ciel had never been this close to Sebastian while he was staring at her so hungrily before.

Sebastian’s scent hit her strongly in the face and Ciel secretly savored it, chocolate and warm amber.

The bluenette felt the urge to whimper.

Ciel’s cheeks burned red and she felt a sudden urge to move for some reason as Sebastian spoke softly in his low, velvet voice, “Perhaps, for now, a simple taste will do…”

Ciel felt her pulse pound in her ears as Sebastian closed his eyes and captured the bluenette’s soft lips in a firm, deep kiss.

At first, Ciel was rigid with shock…….

Although, it would be a lie to say she had never fantasized about a moment such as this…..

Sebastian was a very handsome man……

Despite her cold exterior, Ciel had not failed to notice……

The bluenette dared to relax against him for just a moment, allowing Sebastian’s tongue to dart out and over her plump, pink lips, before he nipped her rosy mouth gently, earning a small squeak from the bluenette.

Sebastian pulled away after only a moment and Ciel wanted to order him not to stop, but she remembered that she no longer gave the orders now.

As Sebastian stood from the bed, he kept his gaze on Ciel, licking his lips, “Delicious~. As expected, young master.”

Ciel suddenly found it rather difficult to breathe….

She had woken bewildered, shocked, and afraid.

Now Ciel was aroused, frustrated, and confused, even more so as Sebastian turned and walked towards the door.

When Ciel saw that he was going to leave the room again, she called out to him, “Am I to be your prisoner now, Sebastian?”

Sebastian looked back at Ciel and furrowed his brow. “Prisoner? No. You are simply mine now. Mine forever. So you bargained, so you paid.”

“And I will be locked in here from now on?!” Ciel shouted, close to tears.

That would be worse for Ciel than being killed.

She could handle belonging to Sebastian, but…..

Not being locked up……..

Not again……

Not after that terrible month, that was now so long ago…….

“The door is not locked. It never was.” Sebastian blinked, opening it to show Ciel.

As he did, Ciel peered down the hallway outside of the bedroom.

Was that……..stone?

Were those……..windows?

Sunlight?

“Come, my kitten.” Sebastian smiled, extending his hand. “Come and let me show you your new home.” 

Why not?

What was this place?

Slowly, shakily, clad only in her long nightgown and robe, Ciel stood from the bed.

Ciel reached out and clasped Sebastian’s hand, just as she had done on that dreadful night all those years ago…….

Sebastian smiled down at her and slowly they began to walk…….

As they did, Ciel wondered…….

Where were they?

What was Sebastian planning to do with her?

Surely he didn’t mean to simply keep her here with him…….forever?


	2. Chapter 2 - Gone

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

Holding Ciel’s small, delicate hand in his own, Sebastian began to lead the bluenette out of the large bedroom and down the hallway.

Ciel had been correct.

Stone.

They were walking through a stone hallway with large windows…….

Ciel peered out of one as they passed by.

The……..sea?

Yes, out of the window, Ciel could see the ocean far below them.

The hallway was pretty elevated………

“Where are we?” Ciel asked Sebastian as they came to a very old, very wide staircase.

“My home.” Sebastian replied.

“Where is that?” Ciel pressed.

Sebastian looked over at Ciel and chuckled. “Far from Phantomhive Manor, I’m afraid.” 

Then Sebastian began his tour and Ciel quickly discovered that Sebastian’s home was a massive, stone castle, easily several centuries old.

Below the castle was indeed, the ocean, and behind the castle sat a small village.

Germany?

Romania?

Latvia?

Poland?

Ciel was not sure what nation the castle was located in, but the air was cool and breezy. 

Even though the castle itself was a bit dreary, there was a…….a sort of peace in the air.

For a fortress so large, Sebastian’s home felt quite comfortable.

As they went, Sebastian showed Ciel the entryway, the kitchen, the dining hall, the ballroom, and the many, many guest rooms and various trophy halls that the castle housed.

“Does this place have a dungeon?” Ciel asked as Sebastian concluded the tour by returning to the kitchen with Ciel, allowing the bluenette to sit at the stone table while he pulled out some plates.

“Indeed. But as long as you behave properly, you’ll never have to see it.” Sebastian replied with a cordial smile.

Ciel gave Sebastian a worried look.

Even though he smiled teasingly, there was a part of Ciel that knew Sebastian was probably not joking.

Or was he?

While Ciel sat at the table and waited, Sebastian took the time to prepare a simple dinner for them with some of Ciel’s favorite, uncomplicated dishes.

Once the meal was ready, Sebastian and Ciel sat across from each other, dining together in the receding light of day. 

The food was delicious, just like the cuisine that Sebastian had always prepared at Phantomhive Manor.

However, even with the good meal, Ciel found her first dining experience in the castle to be a bit uncomfortable.

That was due to the way that Sebastian ate without taking his eyes off of her.

Intense, focused, hungry…..

That was the stare he gave the bluenette through their dinner, and even afterwards, as he led Ciel back up the stairs and through the hallway, returning her to the large bedroom.

Once they arrived there, Ciel sat on the bed and Sebastian closed the door behind them, locking it.

That made Ciel a bit uneasy…...

Ciel noticed there was a bathroom attached as Sebastian lit an oil lamp on the nightstand. 

That was convenient.

“Is this…….your room, Sebastian?” The bluenette asked quietly, watching her former butler come and stand in front of the dresser next to the bed.

Sebastian began to untie his kimono belt.

“Ah, yes, it is. How perceptive of you, young master~.” He replied cheerfully.

Ciel struggled not to gulp.

Oh dear……………

“Well, may I be shown to my room, then?” Ciel asked politely.

“I’m afraid you’re already in it.” Sebastian said with a smile that was too sweet for Ciel’s liking.

Ciel glanced around.

She was sitting on the bed.

The bed.

Not a bed.

Her eyes widened.

“But there’s only one bed.” Ciel mentioned worriedly as she watched Sebastian slip off his black silk kimono, exposing his loose, black trousers underneath.

“Indeed, young master~.” Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel felt her heart start to race.

Even more so as Sebastian turned around, standing before her, shirtless.

Ciel gazed at the intriguing display of his torso for a moment.

Chiseled, thin, muscular…..

Sebastian was…….

Sebastian’s face wasn’t the only thing about him that was handsome! 

Ciel didn’t know what to do……….

A part of her wanted to turn away.

A larger part of her wanted a closer look.

Ciel drew in a breath as her eyes met Sebastian’s.

He smirked at the look on her face.

Slowly, Sebastian walked over to the bed and slid underneath the soft, silk covers, pulling the little bluenette into his arms.

“My, you smell lovely~.......” Sebastian complimented his dear Ciel, as he inhaled her scent.

“Sebastian………” Ciel squeaked, her cheeks turning red as he clutched her close, nuzzling her softly.

“I do hope you don’t mind if I have another taste now, bocchan.” Sebastian smiled.

“I……..” Ciel blinked.

Ciel’s sapphire eyes widened as Sebastian pressed his lips sweetly against hers.

Over………..

And over……….

And over……….

The only sound in the room was of Sebastian and Ciel’s lips colliding with each other as Sebastian drenched the bluenette in kisses.

“Mmmm~.......” Sebastian purred, nipping Ciel’s pink pout.

Sebastian was delighted to feel Ciel’s body relax against his.

The bluenette seemed to be enjoying his kiss~.

Arousal surged through Sebastian’s groin when Ciel dared to open her mouth, giving Sebastian the opportunity to explore her wet cavern with his tongue.

Ciel thought that surely Sebastian would attempt to force himself on her, but no, he seemed content to be holding her in his arms, tasting her.

It was………

It was actually rather nice, Ciel thought.

The night air was cold and cuddling close to Sebastian’s warm body while the soft silk sheets pressed against her skin felt wonderful.

Warm and soft…….

The bluenette had expected Sebastian’s kiss to be quick, just like the first one.

No………

Now, Sebastian no longer had to hurry to stay on a schedule.

Now, Sebastian could take his time~.

Sebastian held Ciel in his arms as if she were made of glass, as if she were about to be swept away from him, and his lips met hers over and over, as they kissed for what seemed like hours.

Ciel could feel Sebastian’s kiss gradually becoming deeper and more passionate.

Ciel wondered……..

Was this what he had wanted all these years?

Truthfully, for Sebastian, this was the best evening he had since coming under Ciel’s employ. 

During his time of servitude, the bluenette had allowed him to get close, yes, but never this close.

What a reward to finally have his adorable Ciel here, in his home, in his bed, in his arms………

Sebastian finally pulled away from Ciel, earning a disappointed whine from the bluenette.

Sebastian gazed at Ciel and licked his lips, making sure he got every last taste.

He smirked as he looked down at the disheveled bluenette.

Ciel’s eyelids were half-lidded, her pale cheeks were almost blood red, and she was breathing rather hard.

Hard……..

Sebastian noticed he himself was rather hard, his manhood standing eagerly erect in his trousers.

But he made sure Ciel couldn’t see his arousal in the darkness.

He was careful to angle his hips away so she wouldn’t feel……..

Sebastian wanted Ciel to come to him eager and willing, just as she had been when they first made their contract.

He didn’t want her to be afraid or forced………

But Ciel didn’t know that.

“S….Sebastian……?” She asked quietly.

Ciel was both terrified and infinitely excited at the possibilities of what his reply may be…….

Would Sebastian…...would Sebastian claim her for his own, right now?

“That’s enough for tonight, my kitten~.” Sebastian purred, kissing Ciel’s forehead sweetly. “I intend to enjoy you slowly, to savor each bit of you, like a truffle. You did well this evening. I am satisfied, for now, young master.” 

Ciel’s eyes widened at those words.

Oh………

What did that mean?

Sebastian was satisfied……….for now?

Surely Sebastian didn’t……..

Oh…………..

As Ciel continued to blush madly, Sebastian laid beside her and pulled the covers over them both.

With Ciel nestled comfortably in his arms, Sebastian settled them both down to sleep.

Sebastian drifted off first.

Now that he was unemployed, he could rest more.

Ciel was not far behind.

Even though she was in such a strange new place, there was something comforting about being near…….Sebastian.

Something comforting, indeed.

——————————————————————

Yes, during his employment as Ciel’s butler, Sebastian had always treated sleep as a luxury.

Deep, restful sleep……….

A complete detachment from the world and all of its burdens, that was how Sebastian slept holding Ciel.

A luxury…….

A luxury Sebastian could now afford since they were far away from England and all of Ciel’s enemies, safe in Sebastian’s home.

But……….

Perhaps Sebastian was too indulgent with himself even now……

He had enemies of his own.

Sebastian was not the only one who coveted Ciel.

Outside the castle, some distance away, perched on a craggy cliff, stood a man clad in black.

Also a butler……….

The man gnashed his teeth as he imagined Sebastian inside the formidable stone dwelling, sleeping peacefully with the beautiful bluenette in his arms.

The man scowled.

He wondered………

Maybe Sebastian had already…..claimed her?

Was it……..was it possible yet, so soon after their arrival?

Surely not, no, the man could feel it…..

Ciel was still pure.

An ominous grin curled his lips as he took a step towards the castle.

Sebastian didn’t deserve such a prize.

The man glared as he thought to himself, No, Michaelis doesn’t deserve such a fine creature. Others may be hypnotized by him but I see the truth…….

Inside the castle, Ciel frowned in her sleep, stirring in Sebastian’s arms as a dark scene tainted her dreams.

By then, the man in black was standing beside their bed, staring down at Sebastian and his little bluenette.

If only Ciel knew about the nightmare she would be living once she woke……..

——————————————————————

A few hours later, the morning sun streamed through the windows, drifting in with the gentle roll of the tide from the ocean below.

Sebastian slowly woke but didn’t open his eyes yet.

Ah~.

His first morning with Ciel in their new life.

Due to their contract, the bluenette was obligated to do anything Sebastian wanted…...but he had felt the way she returned his kiss last night~.

Sebastian was certain if he tempted Ciel with a few treats and a little reassurance, she would be willing to do anything he wanted.

Lying there, Sebastian felt the soft weight of Ciel in his arms.

Soft…..

Almost too soft…..

Sebastian hugged Ciel with a purr as he cracked his eyes open.

Oh no!

Sebastian gasped and immediately sat bolt upright in bed.

A pillow.

Ciel!

Ciel was not…….Ciel was not beside him…….!

Sebastian dashed out of bed and checked the bathroom, then he quickly ran from room to room.

The castle was empty.

Empty!

Sebastian fell to his knees in desperation. 

“My…..my young master is…..gone!!!” Sebastian cried in frustration, knotting his fingers in his hair.

How dare someone rip his precious Ciel from his very arms!

Sebastian growled as he noticed a cufflink there, in the hallway, next to the bedroom.

It was gold and engraved with a spiderweb…..

With a rageful snarl, Sebastian went to dress before heading out on his journey.

Now, Sebastian had to leave his comfortable home that he had just returned to……....

Now, he had to rescue his precious Ciel who was stolen from him at the very moment that she was about to fall into his loving arms…....

What an irritation!

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed.

Claude Faustus would pay for this.

He would pay dearly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Captive

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Gone was the warmth………..

Gone was the comfort……….

It was dark and cold.

Those were the first things Ciel realized as she woke the following morning. 

The first thing she saw was a pair of narrow, yellow eyes boring into her own.

“AAAGGH!” Ciel gasped in surprise, her body jerking with the shock.

Her arms and legs……..

Despite her violent reaction, her arms and legs barely moved.

Clink.

Ciel glanced down and her stomach twisted at what she saw.

Chains………

She was…….strapped in chains, bound to this cold, dark place.

Heavy, ugly, iron chains encircled her wrists and ankles, restricting her movements as she sat on a cold, wet floor, her back against the wall.

“Good morning.” Claude Faustus said emotionlessly, eyeing the bluenette as if she were a piece of delicious food.

“Where am I?! Where’s Sebastian?!” Ciel spat angrily, her sapphire eyes narrowing.

Claude’s bland expression remained unchanged as he spoke. “I’ve rescued you from him. I always knew the truth, Sebastian can’t deceive me. Just to think of him lying there, trying to consume such a creature as you……...what madness. You deserve better~. Now you can be my new master and I can serve you instead, as your new butler~.” 

“Sebastian and I had an agreement!” Ciel shouted angrily. 

How dare this idiot take her away from Sebastian! 

“I don’t need a new butler!” The bluenette cried. 

Claude eyed her carefully, his facial expression still void of emotion.

“I——!” Ciel started to exclaim in protest before she was cut off.

In a flash, Claude’s gloved hand darted out and stuffed a gag into the bluenette’s mouth.

“It doesn’t matter what my master wants. A good butler is receptive to what his master needs.” Claude stated, binding the gag in place so tightly that even if Ciel’s hands were free, she could not remove it herself.

The bluenette narrowed her eyes and mumbled in protest and rage, even though her speech was stifled. 

“Now then, master~,” Claude purred. He paused to look Ciel over. The bluenette was clad only in the silky, blue nightgown that grazed over her hips and curves, her nipples hard from the cold air in the dark room, “Let’s get you ready for the day~.” Claude chuckled.

Ciel was surprised when Claude dared to unbind her from the chains and pull her to her feet.

What was the point of releasing her?

Wasn’t he afraid she would just……...run away?

————————————————————

No.

Ciel may not have been chained anymore, but she was not able to escape.

Claude saw to that.

Carefully, with one hand on her back, the spider butler guided Ciel as they marched across the room, up the stairs and through a large, gilded hallway.

Claude led Ciel into a grand foyer, then up a much grander staircase.

Their journey ended in an opulent bedroom with a canopy bed and floral sheets. 

The room was highlighted by lots of purple and gold details.

Ciel knew where she was then.

She had been taken to Trancy Manor.

Ciel’s eyes widened as she looked around.

This was the room of Claude’s former master, Alois Trancy, the master Claude had murdered simply because he had felt like it.

Ciel would not be fooled.

If Sebastian had any faults as a butler, and there were none that Ciel could think of besides his love for cats, at least Sebastian was loyal.

Claude was a traitor.

And yet Claude brought Ciel here, to this house, to this room………..

Ciel fought against the shuddering fear that began to gnaw at her brain.

Ciel consciously pushed it away as she bravely stood and faced Claude.

The sun was up.

By now, Sebastian would realize that she was gone.

Sebastian would come for her………….

He…...he had to.

Didn’t he?

After Sebastian had been so thrilled to finally claim Ciel as his reward, the bluenette knew there wasn’t even a possibility of him handing her over to another.

Especially not to the spider butler, for whom Sebastian had always held a particularly strong disdain.

“Now then, master.” Claude spoke, startling Ciel out of her thoughts. 

“Let's get you dressed, properly.” Claude smirked.

That……..

That was very unsettling, to see Claude show emotion.

Eerie………...that was a good way to describe the look on his face as he stepped towards Ciel. 

Ciel did not tremble, she did not whine, she simply glared at her “new butler” as he came to stand in front of her, even as his hands took her nightgown and began to pull the garment off.

There was no need to be afraid, Sebastian was certainly on his way.

Ciel watched Claude’s eyes widen with lust and joy as he removed the garment and ogled the bluenette while she stood completely vulnerable, now wearing only her panties. 

Ciel looked at the floor.

She just hoped Sebastian wasn’t too late……….

—————————————————————

“My, you are a beautiful little butterfly, aren’t you?” Claude asked, running his gloved hands over Ciel’s bare skin. 

The bluenette grimaced in disgust, taking small steps back, twisting this way, turning that way, trying anything she could to get Claude to stop touching her.

If she had been able to speak, she could have screamed for Sebastian……

For now, Ciel could only stall and try to evade Claude as much as possible.

When Ciel was able to put a few feet of distance between her and Claude, she turned a heavy chair over between them, blocking his path.

Claude watched her emotionlessly. “Very well. Do come here, then, master and I will dress you.” 

Ciel didn’t budge.

“You can walk over here or I will drag you, the choice is yours.” Claude said stoically, adjusting his glasses. 

Ciel thought for a moment.

If Claude didn’t act lasciviously towards her again, she supposed being dressed was better than being forcibly dragged and trying Claude’s patience……….

Claude could kill her instantly.

He had smashed in the skull of a young man with his bare hands.

Claude could break Ciel like glass so the bluenette surmised that it was probably best to play along until Sebastian arrived.

Slowly, cautiously, Ciel walked around the wrecked chair and stood in front of Claude.

Claude took Ciel’s hand and led her over to the bed, sitting her down on the side of the mattress.

Not once did the spider butler’s eyes leave Ciel’s curves………….

Ciel turned her face away as Claude helped her into some ridiculously tight and far too short, shorts. Next, Claude knelt down in front of her and slipped a plain white dress shirt around Ciel’s shoulders. Claude started at Ciel’s navel and made sure to eye her cleavage as his fingers gradually worked their way up to her neck as he fastened the shirt buttons. 

It was when Claude applied Ciel’s stockings that she decided securing her safety was no longer worth the loss of her dignity.

Ciel’s bare, creamy legs were openly exposed to Claude since the shorts covered nothing except her loins and her bottom.

The spider butler took one stocking in his hand and slipped it on Ciel’s foot, rolling it slowly, so slowly, over her ankle, then her calve, then her soft, supple thigh.

Claude was careful to brush the skin there with his gloved fingers before he lifted Ciel’s other foot onto his lap.

Ciel expected him to repeat his actions with her other leg and allow her to at least be fully dressed.

The spider butler had other ideas in mind.

Ciel’s eyes widened as Claude dared to place the small toes on her foot into his mouth and begin to swirl his tongue around the treat. 

With one violent motion, Ciel kicked her foot, using the entire force of her leg up to her hip to send Claude flying across the room, landing on his back with a crunch.

Ciel’s heart raced with dread and anxiety as Claude stirred slowly on the floor.

One muscle at a time, the spider butler sat up and looked at the bluenette, his face unreadable again as he spoke while adjusting his glasses. “You’ll live to regret that, my butterfly. Oh yes, you’re going to regret that very much.” 

Ciel kept her eyes narrowed and her scowl firmly fixed on her face, just because Claude had stopped her from speaking didn’t mean he had stopped her from thinking.

As Claude narrowed his eyes and began to crawl towards Ciel, she remained silent and calm, but on the inside she wanted to scream.

HURRY UP, SEBASTIAN!

—————————————————————

“I’m coming, my lady!” Sebastian promised under his breath while he traveled as quickly as he could away from the castle, through the village, across the country, and into a boat, arriving in England in record time.

Sebastian’s eyes were wide as he journeyed through the night.

He hoped that he was right in guessing Claude would take his precious Ciel to the estate of his former master.

The spider butler was dim-witted and predictable……

Where else would he have gone?

As Sebastian finally boarded a carriage bound for Trancy Manor, he fought back a wave of nausea at the thoughts of what Claude may be doing to Ciel that very moment……

For such a beautiful, noble woman like Ciel to be defiled by such filth…….

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as the carriage bumped down the rocky road. 

“Just hold on, kitten…..” Sebastian whispered, wishing Ciel could hear him.

He and Ciel had a strong bond.

Sebastian hoped that Ciel realized he was on his way to Trancy Manor.

Sebastian was coming to rescue Ciel, just like he did on that dark, terrible night……..

Sebastian would do whatever it took to save his little kitten.


	4. Chapter 4 - Safe?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

The malice in Claude’s narrow, yellow eyes as he crawled towards Ciel made the bluenette want to shriek in terror.

Ciel tried to keep her scowl and appear brave.

She quickly swung her legs around and dashed across the bed, just as Claude lunged at her, landing on the mattress.

Ciel looked on with wide eyes as Claude growled in frustration and stood, gritting his teeth as he bounded after her.

Ciel took a step back, then another, then another……

No matter how far back she went, Claude just kept coming closer and closer…...

Clunk!

Ciel’s heart pounded rapidly in her chest when she realized her back was against the wall.

The only door to the bedroom was across from her, on the opposite side………...

To make things even more dire, Claude now stood directly in front of Ciel. He looked down at the bluenette as if she were a worm caught in a spider’s web. 

“That’s enough of your teasing, my beautiful butterfly.” Claude said coldly as he adjusted his glasses. 

The sunlight glinted off of his spectacles ominously. 

Ciel tried to jump off to the side but Claude caught her, clutching her wrists with such bruising force that Ciel groaned underneath her gag.

“Mmm, yes, now that’s more like it. If you promise to make sounds as sweet as that for me, I’ll take this thing off of you.” Claude offered, referring to the gag in Ciel’s mouth.

Tears welled in Ciel’s eyes as Claude released her wrists. Using his strong, muscular legs, Claude pinned Ciel against the wall, pressing his hips crudely against her own.

Ciel could feel his obscene, hard arousal pressing painfully into the flesh of her thigh as Claude used his fingertips to trace over her skin with a purr.

One by one, Ciel’s shirt buttons that Claude had so carefully fastened were snapped open.

Claude wanted Ciel’s torso exposed for him to play with at his leisure.

“I have to confess, Ciel Phantomhive, I’ve wanted to do this for a very, very long time.” Claude said with a grin. 

Ciel shivered in horror as Claude breathed lasciviously along her neck.

No……..

Not again.

Situations like this……

Things like this…….

…….had happened before, many years ago, in that terrible time Ciel had spent so cruelly locked in her cage.

But this shouldn’t be!

As Claude bent and pressed his thin lips to the delicate, creamy skin of Ciel’s exposed throat, a tear rolled down her cheek.

This shouldn’t happen to her again, not as long as she had…….

Smash!

With a cry of pain and surprise, Claude was suddenly knocked off of Ciel. He fell onto the floor while Ciel instinctively closed her eyes as shards of glass whooshed past her face. 

“Terribly sorry about that vase, but I’m afraid you left me with no other choice.” A low, velvet voice purred in a tone that was far too cordial for the occasion from across the room. 

Claude groaned and held his bloodied head.

Ciel immediately opened her eyes and felt relief flooding her body.

There, across the room, stood Sebastian, proudly wearing his Phantomhive butler uniform. He looked as elegant and dapper as ever, having arrived to save his precious bluenette in the nick of time. 

Sebastian………..

Ciel hadn’t wanted to call for him this badly since the night they had met, but the gag was still in place. The only sound Ciel could manage was a muffled, inarticulate whimper.

Sebastian saw that and he was not concerned at the moment.

Sebastian had already surveyed the scene.

Silently, his blood boiled. 

Ciel didn’t appear to be injured or in any pain, so his first priority was to deal with Claude.

The former Phantomhive butler kept a polite smile on his face while he watched his enemy struggle to his feet, dazed and disoriented. 

Yes, Sebastian smiled outwardly, but on the inside, he wanted to snarl. Sebastian wanted to bite and kick and claw and rip Claude into tiny little shreds!

As if it wasn’t enough for the stupid oaf to abduct his darling bluenette, he had the audacity to then dress her in such a ridiculous fashion, gag her, and then attempt to defoul her body by forcing his disgusting visage onto one as beautiful and pure as Ciel!?!?!?

If Ciel had not been there in the room, Claude would never had made it to his feet.

Claude would be strewn across the bedroom in bloody fragments by now.

“Michaelis…..” Claude snarled angrily.

“I hope it wasn’t valuable.” Sebastian chuckled, referring to the vase he had broken over the spider butler’s head a moment ago.

“You don’t deserve Ciel Phantomhive. I’ve spent years waiting for you to make a mistake, to let your guard drop for a single moment. Now that I don’t have that annoying Trancy brat to look after anymore it’s been easier but I never expected you to be so lazy as to fall asleep.” Claude grinned, launching himself at Sebastian with both fists clenched.

“So now it is an offense for one to sleep in one’s own home, I see.” Sebastian blinked boredly, his lips twisting into a pout as he easily evaded Claude’s blow. 

Sebastian jumped, nimbly landing between Claude and Ciel in the large, opulent bedroom.

“You’re not leaving here with her!” Claude snarled as he pulled out a knife and crudely attempted to stab Sebastian in the chest. 

“Actually, it shouldn’t matter to you how I leave here, because when I do, you’ll be dead.” Sebastian’s pleasant smile faded, turning into a bored frown as he instantly blocked Claude’s attack using a piece of cutlery.

Ciel looked on, relaxed.

She knew Sebastian would win.

He always did.

Sebastian’s eyes were narrowed but his facial expression was one of calm displeasure. 

Claude would not rattle him easily.

Sebastian knew the importance of staying level-headed in a battle.

However, it seemed that Claude did not as he hissed at Sebastian and attacked again, over and over, swinging his weapon this way and that.

Sebastian easily dodged each strike, careful to take small steps, walking Claude away from Ciel to make sure she didn’t accidentally get injured. 

The battle of the butlers raged on and on, until Sebastian managed to run one of his butter knives deep into Claude’s shoulder.

The spider butler groaned and made the mistake of clutching at his injury, which allowed Sebastian to do the same to the other arm, rendering both of Claude’s hands useless.

Claude chuckled, falling to his knees.

Sebastian scowled down at him. 

Slowly, Sebastian removed one last knife from his jacket and glanced over at Ciel.

He knew his little bluenette did not enjoy seeing slaughter.

“Young master, look away.” Sebastian said as he took a step towards Claude.

Ciel wanted to listen to him, but she felt like her eyes were fixated on the scene in front of her by some unseen force. 

Claude looked up just as Sebastian came to stand directly in front of him. “Shall we continue this another time, then, Michaelis?”

Sebastian grimaced.

His butter knife sliced through the air……...

The blow should have ended Claude’s life.

But spiders could be very difficult to catch….

Before the cold metal of Sebastian’s weapon pierced Claude’s flesh, the spider butler skillfully leapt past Sebastian, and crashed through the only window in the bedroom, disappearing from view. 

“That coward……..” Sebastian whispered to himself, frowning in disapproval.

Ciel made a noise and Sebastian whirled around.

His eyes grew soft at seeing Ciel beg him silently to take the gag out of her mouth.

In his desire to defeat Claude, Sebastian had almost forgotten Ciel was there. 

“Oh dear, my apologies, kitten~.” Sebastian said with a purr as he rushed over and removed the gag, scooping Ciel into his arms afterwards.

“Sebastian……” Ciel coughed in relief, clinging to the familiar shirt, vest, and tailcoat as she buried her face into Sebastian’s chest. 

“Come, let’s leave this place, shall we?” Sebastian asked in a low, soothing tone, buttoning Ciel’s shirt to protect her modesty.

Ciel blinked her sapphire eyes up at him and gave him a nod.

Then the two began their return journey to Sebastian’s castle by the sea.

_______________________________________

Once Sebastian and Ciel arrived back at the formidable estate, Sebastian cooed and fussed over Ciel as if she really were a poor, abused kitten.

Sebastian carefully washed Ciel and gave her some clean clothes to wear.

Sebastian baked her favorite chocolate scones and that evening, he lay in bed with her, cuddling her close while she slept.

Throughout the afternoon, Sebastian had never let Ciel out of his sight.

Sebastian thought to himself as he laid in bed…….

Hmmm.

Claude wasn’t dead.

That meant he would most certainly be back to try to steal what belonged to Sebastian again.

Ciel……….

That was what spiders did, after all, they stole things and used them for their own gain.

Consuming them selfishly……..

Sebastian stood slowly from the bed, rising carefully with CIel in his arms.

Carrying the sleeping bluenette down the hallway, Sebastian walked until he came to the castle’s library. Then the former butler sat down in a large leather chair.

Cradling Ciel on his lap, Sebastian carefully reached around her and began to pen a letter.

Once he was finished, he penned another.

And another…..

And another…..

Once he was finished with all five, he looked at the names on the envelopes. 

Snake

Finnian

Mey-Rin

Baldroy

Mr. Tanaka

Sebastian smiled as he looked down at the addresses.

Such a familiar place in the English countryside…….

Phantomhive Manor

Sebastian couldn’t properly enjoy finally having Ciel unless he was able to relax.

No, he needed a……..a strong security team to assist him and help with a few chores.

What better team members than those chosen to guard the Phantomhive estate itself?


	5. Chapter 5 - Almost

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

The following morning, Sebastian sent the letters.

Now all he had to do was wait.

Ciel hadn’t seen who the letters had actually been addressed to and she hadn’t asked either.

Sebastian wondered if that was because Ciel chose not to be too nosy or if that was because she simply didn’t care. 

Sebastian didn’t mind, either way.

As aggravating as it was to have to constantly glance behind himself to make sure Claude was not lying in wait, Sebastian earnestly enjoyed his last few days of total solitude with Ciel.

The two settled into a new routine. 

A routine of happy, flirtatious companionship instead of their strict master and servant roles.

Sebastian was no longer indentured in servitude to Ciel, but he still performed many of his original duties.

Sebastian fed Ciel, dressed Ciel, and saw to it that Ciel was well cared for.

Those duties had always been Sebastian’s secret pleasure.

However, now, it was all done to Sebastian’s preference and that’s what made it difficult to tell who was now the master and who was now the servant.

Sebastian chose all of Ciel’s clothing.

Sebastian hand fed his precious bluenette, pulling her into his lap for most of her meals.

Sebastian made the rules and quite frequently, he would ask Ciel for a taste, requesting to kiss her lips.

The bluenette blushed every time, but she obliged, and Sebastian noticed that she kissed back.

Sebastian always pulled away licking his lips.

Ciel had a very rich, indulgent taste to her plump, pink pout.

It was a taste that Sebastian enjoyed very much.

As the days went on, Ciel began to grow more comfortable with Sebastian and in the castle. The two reached a deeper, more intimate relationship than even the strength of their previous bond prior to Ciel’s revenge.

Sebastian was quick to notice.

It pleased him greatly to see his little kitten adjusting to her new home so well.

—————————————————————-

Nearly two weeks after the letters had been sent, the warm summer sun rose over the ocean that sat near Sebastian’s large castle.

“Kitten~........” Sebastian purred in Ciel’s ear one morning.

“Hmm……?” Ciel whined sweetly, furrowing her brow as she gradually began to regain consciousness.

“Kitten, it’s time to wake up~.” Sebastian purred, kissing Ciel’s cheek sweetly.

Slowly, Ciel’s sapphire eyes cracked open.

The first thing she saw was Sebastian smiling down at her.

He was both greeting and admiring her.

Sebastian thought that Ciel looked beautiful when she first woke.

Her bluenette hair was fanned out around her head, creating an elegant backdrop for her striking, sapphire eyes and flawless, alabaster skin.

Sebastian had always admired how long and thick Ciel’s dark eyelashes were. He also enjoyed the way her lips were a perfect dark pink first thing in the morning.

Sebastian resisted the urge to pounce on Ciel and ravish her completely.

That would come in time, but not now.

Instead, Sebastian opened his mouth and asked politely, “Did you rest well?”

Ciel nodded with a yawn, “Did you, Sebastian?”

“Yes.” Sebastian said with a happy smile. “I’ve found my sleep is quite delightful now, with you in my arms.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow at his words. Her cheeks tinted a soft rose color as she blushed.

Sebastian looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

Though Ciel still acted shy, she thought nothing of stretching herself languidly in front of Sebastian. 

The little minx was growing brazen.

For some time now, with every kiss Sebastian lavished on Ciel, she found herself feeling empty and achy when he pulled away.

Truthfully, Ciel didn’t want Sebastian to stop, Ciel wanted him to pull her closer while they kissed.

Maybe even………

Maybe.

Anyway, Sebastian had given Ciel an entire wardrobe full of approved clothing she could wear.

Sebastian had personally designed every garment. He made sure that each one was flattering and comfortable for Ciel to wear, and pleasing for him to see.

Last night, Ciel had chosen to wear a short, white babydoll chemise, with small white flowers dotting the straps.

The garment was rather sheer and as Ciel stretched leisurely with soft groans coming from her pink mouth, Sebastian bit his lip to quell his arousal.

Ciel was toying with Sebastian. 

She wanted to see if he would still follow a command from her or not.

Even if now her orders were silent.

Sebastian watched Ciel eagerly, resisting the urge to palm at his groin when she shivered at the end of her stretching, the motion forcing her breasts to bounce just a little under the sheer white fabric.

Sebastian watched as Ciel’s small, pink nipples hardened to points in the cool morning air.

Ciel closed her eyes as she finished her stretch, a small smirk on her lips.

It had become a game to her to tease Sebastian, to force him to stare even more than he already did.

What was he waiting for anyway?

The contract was complete, he didn’t have to be so noble anymore……..although Ciel liked him better that way.

Once the bluenette ended her stretch, she opened her eyes, expecting to see Sebastian sitting on the bed with his usual expression of lust and awe.

Ciel’s smirk quickly faded as she found herself nose to nose with…….

“Sebastian!” Ciel squeaked as his dark eyes bore into her own.

“I think a lesson in manners is in order, young master.” Sebastian growled, pouncing on Ciel.

Sebastian pushed Ciel back onto the bed, crawling over top of her to look down at her dangerously.

Ciel’s eyes widened and she felt a surge of excitement shoot through her core.

Sebastian’s eyes were soft, his raven-black hair hanging down elegantly as he gazed at Ciel. “It is very rude to try my patience, kitten. Do you feel that all of these years haven’t been enough teasing?” Sebastian asked.

To Sebastian’s surprise, Ciel chuckled.

“Do you feel that I’m teasing you now? Are you certain Sebastian?” Ciel asked with an arrogant smirk. 

Sebastian blinked in surprise.

Ciel boldly raised a hand, placed it on Sebastian’s chest, and then sat up on the bed, pushing him all the way back until it was Sebastian who was on his back, looking up at Ciel.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

Surely she didn’t mean……..

“Have you ever considered it might be an...invitation?” Ciel asked. Her sapphire eyes flashed with that haughty confidence that Sebastian had come to know so well over the years…...

It was the same look Ciel always gave an opponent when she was about to win a game.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Wasn’t this intriguing?

“Oh~?” Sebastian asked with a smirk. “An invitation for what, young master? Please, if there’s something you want, let me know immediately.” Sebastian spoke formally, finishing with the same cordial smile he gave whenever he served Ciel.

Apparently, it seemed the little bluenette wanted to serve him too……...

“A taste~....” Ciel whispered, leaning down and closing her eyes to capture Sebastian’s lips.

Sebastian’s lips parted in a happy grin as he closed his eyes and slid a hand up to cradle Ciel’s slender, pale neck.

Their lips were about to meet and this time there would be no going back, no stopping.

Sebastian was about to lay claim to Ciel in the most intimate, primal way imaginable.

Ciel’s lips were so close Sebastian could smell their sweetness….

How many years had he laid awake at night, fantasizing about this moment?

Now it was reality and………….

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Sebastian and Ciel both jumped, startled, as a loud, obnoxious banging noise came from the door downstairs.

Ciel looked shocked but Sebastian growled with a scowl on his face.

Who had the audacity to interrupt them like this, this early in the morning?!

He decided he would ignore it.

With a snarl, Sebastian snatched Ciel up and dove in for a kiss when the noise interrupted them again:

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

“Sebastian……” Ciel sighed in disappointment as Sebastian pulled away, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Sebastian waited a moment, his head turned towards the door, teeth gnashed, waiting.

Perhaps the visitor would become discouraged and leave, allowing Sebastian access to the spoils Ciel had been so graciously about to grant.

Silence……….

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and dared to move his head an inch towards Ciel.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Ciel’s eyes were wide with fear as Sebastian snarled angrily, grabbing Ciel up into his arms and pulling a black silk sheet around her to cover her body since the white babydoll left little to the imagination.

With Ciel securely wrapped up in his arms, Sebastian stormed out of the room and stomped down the stairs, moving into the foyer of the castle.

Making a great noise of complete and utter aggravation deep in his throat, Sebastian kicked open the heavy doors. 

“What do you want?!?” Sebastian cried, his teeth still firmly set together.

“Mr. Sebastian?” A quiet voice called.

The sunlight was so bright in the doorway that Sebastian and Ciel couldn’t immediately see who was standing there.

“Is that you, Sebastian? Master Ciel?” Another called.

Ciel’s eyes widened in surprise as Finny, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and Snake all stepped out of the blazing sunlight and into the shade of the doorway, with Baldroy leading everyone in front. “We thought you was lookin’ for us, we did. Some letters came in the mail.” Baldroy explained, chewing on his toothpick.

The rage vanished from Sebastian’s face.

It was quickly replaced by his usual, pleasant, cordial smile. “Well, good morning everyone, thank you so much for coming.” Sebastian greeted them all in a polite tone.

He had never thought they would complete the journey so quickly!

Even though their arrival was at the most inconvenient of times, Sebastian was profoundly glad to see his new security team here at last. 

Now, he could put everyone to work and spend more of his time focusing on what was important……

Claiming Ciel for his own.


	6. Chapter 6 - Plotting

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian ushered the former Phantomhive servants inside his enormous castle and had them wait in the nearby dining hall while he quickly took Ciel and dressed her in some proper clothes.

The bluenette had chosen to wear a black and white striped dress for the day.

A few minutes later, Sebastian entered the room, wearing black trousers and a simple white dress shirt, holding Ciel in his arms like a porcelain doll.

No jacket, no tie, now Sebastian appeared to his former subordinates in a much more casual manner.

This was his home, after all. Sebastian could dress however he wanted now.

Mey-rin still struggled with a few drops of blood coming from her nose as Sebastian looked over the group with his dark, tapered eyes. 

The maid thought Sebastian was still devastatingly handsome, not matter what he wore.

So did Ciel, secretly, and the look on Mey-Rin’s face made the bluenette clutch Sebastian even tighter in a possessive grip.

Sebastian’s eyes flickered over to Ciel and a grin of amusement danced across his lips.

The bluenette pouted up at him.

Ciel was jealous.

How cute~.

But now, he needed to get things in order.

Sebastian gently sat Ciel down in a chair before he spoke. “Thank you so very much for coming, everyone. I hope you will all agree to stay, and if so, then I do hope you will find your employ in this house as pleasant as the last.”

‘Wait, what’d ya mean?” Baldroy asked. “Isn’t Ciel going to come back home eventually?”

“This is home now.” The bluenette replied quietly. 

“ ‘What are you talking about?’ Says Oscar.” Snake whispered, as one of his friends slithered up and laid it’s small, green head on his shoulder, surveying the room with a careful eye. 

“The young master and I have always held a sort of…...agreement. My end was to bring the young master the revenge she so greedily craved. Her end is to…..” Sebastian stopped himself from speaking out loud, pausing to chuckle for a second before he composed himself. “Well, her end is to live her with me, to belong to me completely~.” 

Ciel looked down at the floor shyly while the others processed Sebastian’s words for a moment. 

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” Tanaka just laughed in his customary response. 

Finny and Snake didn’t really pick up on what was implied.

Baldroy and Mey-Rin did, though. 

Baldroy raised an eyebrow and Mey-Rin fell backwards in her chair, her nose erupting into a violent fit of bleeding at the thought.

How Mey-Rin wished that Sebastian would have whisked her away to a beautiful castle by the sea and kept her as his personal pet…..or slave…..or whatever Ciel was to him now?

“So…..then why do you need us?” Baldroy asked Sebastian. 

“Excellent question, Bard.” Sebastian said with his usual, cordial smile. ‘’I’m afraid that the young master is a precious treasure to me. And wherever there’s something precious, there’s someone who wants to steal it away.” 

The group blinked.

“Someone’s still trying to hurt the young master?” Finny frowned.

“Yes, indeed.” Sebastian scowled. “I'm afraid that’s the truth. I need your help, all of you. Protection, cleaning, meal preparation, landscaping…...What do you say? Will you serve the house of Phantomhive-Michaelis?” 

Finny, Tanaka, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Snake all broke out into happy smiles.

“Yeah, of course!” Baldroy exclaimed.

“We’ll follow you and the young master anywhere, Mr. Sebastian! You’re part of our family!” Mey-Rin smiled.

“You two gave us a home!” Finny said in his cute way. 

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” Tanaka laughed.

“ ‘Just tell us where to start.’ Says Emily.” Snake added his agreeance quietly.

“Excellent.” Sebastian responded with a happy smile.

Even Ciel looked pleased that her former staff were happy at the prospect of living and working in this large castle.

Now, Ciel, Sebastian, and the servants could all be one big, weird, happy family again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian placed Ciel under lock and key in the large bedroom with black silk sheets.

Sebastian then spent the majority of the day showing the group around and assigning their new chores and duties.

Late in the afternoon, Sebastian finally found himself with a free moment again while he let everyone settle in and adjust to the castle.

Sebastian made his way back towards his large, opulent, stone bedroom and opened the door quietly. “Sorry, kitten, I just had to…….” 

Sebastian froze and blinked his eyes when he looked into the room.

Ciel had cuddled up on the bed and had fallen asleep on top of the covers, with Sebastian’s wool tailcoat wrapped around her, protecting her from the chilly sea air.

Sebastian let out a low purr as he stepped forward, daring to gently sit on the bed and pull the petite, slumbering bluenette into his lap.

Sebastian’s gaze grew soft as he lovingly admired Ciel while she slept.

How perfect and porcelain her skin was……..

The soft, relaxed expression on her face combined with her pink lips pursed into an adorable pout made Sebastian want to nuzzle her awake….

But he didn’t.

How could he do that and wake her from what appeared to be such a lovely dream?

Ciel wriggled slightly on Sebastian’s lap and he relaxed himself, letting Ciel move as she needed to.

In her sleep, Sebastian watched Ciel’s pout slowly turn into a smile. The bluenette moved her arms slowly, welcomingly, before she settled down again.

“Se…...bas…...tian…..” Ciel cooed in her sleep.

Sebastian smiled warmly at hearing his little kitten call his name in her dreams.

Sebastian struggled to keep still and quiet as he wondered what was going on in Ciel’s mind?

What was she seeing?

What was she experiencing with him?

A picnic by the sea?

A simple kiss?

Cuddling?

Ciel let out a long, deep sigh and Sebastian blinked.

Was it…...something else?

A bit more intimate?

Sebastian grinned. 

He would find out when Ciel woke.

Sebastian piled the pillows behind them so the fluffy things made a comfortable sort of nest for him to cradle Ciel in.

Gently, he combed his hair through a couple of Ciel’s bluenette strands. 

“It’s a good thing that I am patient, my kitten.” Sebastian purred to Ciel while she slept. 

In her sleep, Ciel smiled again.

It made Sebastian chuckle quietly.

Imp~.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Scaling the outside of the castle’s high walls, Claude was perched with his body pressed against the stone.

He had spent the past couple of days observing Ciel and Sebastian. 

He had studied their interactions and memorized their routines.

Claude’s eyes had narrowed when the former Phantomhive servants appeared. 

Lovely…….

Now there were even people more to dodge.

Claude began to think…….

What was the best way to get to Ciel?

If he stole her away again, Sebastian would simply pursue him. 

And now, with new residents in the castle, Claude wasn't sure if that would even be possible or not.

Abducting Ciel certainly wouldn’t be as easy as before...

Sebastian never took his eyes off of the bluenette now, Claude had noticed that. 

When Sebastian let Ciel nap alone, all of the castle’s security features were engaged.

The room was secure and impenetrable, not to mention rigged with several alarms.

The spider butler found that extremely annoying.

Sebastian wasn’t going to make this simple for Claude, that was for sure.

Claude moved his hand to a loose stone, and a few small rocks crumbled off of the castle wall, falling into the sea below.

Claude grit his teeth and quickly lept to the roof.

He had seen all that he needed to for the day.

Now, he just had to think.

What to do?

And how to do it?

Claude adjusted his glasses.

He could attempt to wipe Ciel’s memory, but then he would have to build an entire relationship with her….

That would take an incredible amount of time.

Not to mention that it would give Sebastian an incredible amount of time to find out, locate Ciel, and restore her memory.

Claude narrowed his eyes.

Sebastian…….

Sebastian…….

He could tell from the way the bluenette looked at the former Phantomhive butler…….

Ciel wanted Sebastian almost as badly as he wanted her.

Claude growled in disgust as his eyes turned towards the sea.

There would be no room in Ciel’s heart for him…..

Let alone her bed.

Claude would prefer not to have to force himself on Ciel, it would be much more pleasant if she came to him willingly.

But Ciel would only submit to Sebastian.

Claude’s yellow eyes widened.

Ciel would only submit to Sebastian!

Claude’s thin lips twisted into an evil smirk as the proper plan finally formed in his mind.

If Sebastian was what Ciel wanted so terribly, then Claude would just have to become Sebastian.

At least, in some way…….


	7. Chapter 7 - Imposter

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

The servants settled into the castle.

As the days passed by, everyone seemed to take their places.

A sense of normalcy surrounded Sebastian and Ciel in their new home.

Mey-Rin tended the wash and cleaning.

Baldroy did the cooking and the dishes.

Finnian took care of the landscaping and helped the others where he could since there were not many hedges around Sebastian’s castle.

Mr. Tanaka enjoyed his tea and acted as a mentor to the others.

Snake completed the odd jobs Sebastian assigned him.

Maybe it was the change of setting or just their willingness to stay with Sebastian and Ciel, but the servants made much fewer mistakes now in their daily work.

Sebastian was pleased.

Finny, Baldroy, Mey-Ron, Tanaka, and Snake all remained on high alert.

They watched out day and night for Claude or any other suspicious persons that may arrive at the castle.

Sebastian had been very strict about one rule:

No visitors.

Sebastian had his staff and his bluenette.

Who else did Sebastian need to see?

Without having to worry about Claude, meal preparation, or any other onerous, daily tasks, Sebastian was once again free to completely focus on Ciel.

The two spent every night cuddled in each other’s arms.

Ciel fell asleep listening to the soothing rhythm of Sebastian’s heart. Sebastian purred gently until he drifted off, breathing in the sweet scent of Ciel's feathery, bluenette hair.

In the mornings, they dressed and ate together, then they decided how they wanted to spend their day.

On sunny days, Sebastian took Ciel for a long walk on the beach.

On stormy days, they stayed inside, reading from the castle’s massive library.

Sebastian always smiled at how Ciel would sit on his lap like a doll.

There were those special times that Sebastian simply spent the entire day kissing and cooing over the bluenette, from mid morning until dinner.

It was his right.

Ciel was his prize, his reward.

His……..

Sebastian was very dominant and Ciel was very docile, allowing Sebastian complete control.

Besides, Ciel knew that she was not the young master anymore.

It would be rude to overstep her bounds.

Ciel was still unsure of exactly what Sebastian expected of her.

But Ciel was quite sure of what she was prepared to give…..

Everything~.

The first chance that presented itself, Ciel would give Sebastian everything and anything that he wanted.

With all of Sebastian’s years of service at Ciel’s beck and call, it was really the least she could do.

After one beautiful day that consisted of waking in the morning sun, spending an afternoon making sand castles on the shoreline, and sharing a delicious dinner with a heaping piece of chocolate cake right after, Sebastian sat on the parlor sofa, kissing Ciel’s lips while he held the bluenette firmly on his lap.

Ciel whimpered into their kiss and Sebastian sucked her plump pout, as if he were trying to drain the juice from two pink cherries.

Sebastian pulled away after a moment, licking his lips and gazing at Ciel with narrowed eyes.

Ciel pouted that he had ended their kiss prematurely.

“Taste, Sebastian.” Ciel cooed.

She wasn’t finished yet.

Ciel leaned in again, but Sebastian pulled his head back.

The bluenetre scowled in frustration.

“Only a taste, young master?” Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ciel blinked in confusion.

Was he suggesting ...?

“Pardon?” Ciel asked demurely.

“I’m ready for more than a taste, my darling, precious kitten~.” Sebastian purred, closing his eyes while he leaned in for another kiss. 

“Then come, Sebastian~. Eat your fill of me~.” Ciel whispered in her low, seductive voice against Sebastian’s lips.

The sound sent shivers down Sebastian’s spine and he growled low in his throat. His strong hands clutched Ciel’s waist before he lifted her off of the parlor sofa.

Sebastian did not break their kiss as they walked.

No, instead Sebastian carried Ciel bridal style out of the parlor and up the stone castle steps, his lips locking with her own over and over again as they stumbled towards his large bedroom.

The parlor had no door and Sebastian couldn’t stand to be interrupted while he was enjoying his bluenette by those pesky servants.

No, Sebastian needed to keep Ciel secluded.

She was only for him to see, to hear.

Sebastian and Ciel made it to the bedroom and Sebastian kicked the door open, pushing it closed behind them as he staggered inside.

Sebastian reached out and hastily lit two small oil lamps, one on each side of the bed.

The lighting in the bedroom was dim and romantic.

Just as it should be.

Oh yes, my delicious little kitten~. Sebastian thought as he laid Ciel on the bed and kissed down her creamy, pale throat. I’ve waited years for this moment~.

Sebastian’s hot, wet mouth made its way down towards Ciel’s sensitive breasts as his fingers unbuttoned the top of her dress.

“Aaah~!”

SMASH!

When Sebastian sucked on a particularly tender spot just above Ciel’s nipple, it felt so lovely that the bluenette gasped in surprise. Ciel’s hand that was clutching the black, silk sheets shot out and knocked an oil lamp to the floor with a crash.

It startled them both and Sebastian quickly sat up. His eyes went wide as he watched the hot oil cause flames to erupt on the embroidered rug that the lamp had fallen onto.

Sebastian ripped his shirt off, exposing his muscular chest and arms to Ciel and hastily used it to beat the flames out before the rug and the room was consumed by fire.

Ciel watched Sebastian’s lean body lustfully, although she was mortified at her own clumsiness.

Once Sebastian was finished and the flames were put out, he stood triumphantly, albeit a bit annoyed, holding his scorched shirt in his hands.

Sebastian had acted fast enough.

The room and the rug were saved, although the blaze had temporarily extinguished the moment.

Sebastian sighed and wiped his forehead off with the back of his hand as Ciel cowered on the bed. “I…...I didn’t mean…..”

“It’s alright, kitten~. I’m glad it felt that good.” Sebastian said, smirking over at Ciel.

The room was quite dark now that one of the two small lamps had been shattered.

That would never do.

Sebastian wanted to see Ciel clearly when he took her and claimed her for his own.

“Stay here and don’t move.” Sebastian commanded Ciel as he walked towards the door. “I’m going to fetch another lamp.”

“Sebastian, I….” Ciel began to protest.

“I’m locking you in. I’ll be right back, my sweet kitten~.” Sebastian purred before he walked out of the door.

Sebastian pulled the door closed to insure that it locked behind him.

With a scowl, Sebastian began to make his way to another room to retrieve a lamp.

Drat!

Sebastian grit his teeth.

He should have just taken Ciel on the parlor sofa when he had the chance!

He should have ripped the clothes from Ciel’s body and swallowed down her screams as he ravished her……

Sebastian smirked.

What did it matter if the servants saw?

Let them watch!

Sebastian grinned to himself as he found a replacement lamp and picked it up.

Oh well.

He hadn’t been lying……

Sebastian was very happy that he had already been able to bring Ciel enough pleasure that objects and furniture had gotten broken.

Sebastian thought silently as he stalked back down the hall, Our evening isn’t over yet, my kitten~.

—————————————————————

Claude had been watching out of the bedroom window the entire time.

He had seen Sebastian kissing Ciel’s lips.

And her throat….

And the tops of her breasts……

Claude had watched the lamp fall.

Claude had watched Sebastian leave the room.

Ciel was alone now, waiting for Sebastian to return.

This was Claude’s big chance.

Using the same path that the rats did, far below ground, Claude entered the castle, using a tunnel that was centuries old. 

He walked up the winding spiral staircase and entered the crypt in the castle basement unseen, via a trap door in the floor. 

Standing in the castle crypt, Claude pulled a small vial out of his breast pocket.

The vial contained a strange purple liquid and bore a label on the front:

Undertaker’s Shop Thanks You for Your Visit!

Please come again!

Claude uncorked the bottle and drank its contents.

Then, he proceeded to walk up into the castle, entering in the kitchen and passing out into the hallway.

In the darkness of the unlit hall, Claude fumbled for a moment before he found his way up the stairs and to the old, stone door that guarded Sebastian’s large bedroom.

Claude’s lips curled into a smirk but they weren’t his own anymore….

He raised a gloved hand and knocked.

“My darling, it’s me, Sebastian. Open up please, I forgot my key.” Claude called in a voice that was also not his own.

Claude heard gentle footsteps padding over to the door.

A second later, it opened and Ciel stood in front of him, her sapphire eyes hazy, her bluenette hair beautifully tousled, and her cleavage on display as her nipples threatened to peak out from her unbuttoned dress.

Ciel was ready to give herself completely to Sebastian, to be taken in the most primal of ways.

But Ciel had no idea as she stood looking at Sebastian’s face that it was only a mask, a temporary disguise.

Ciel stepped to the side and allowed whom she thought was Sebastian to enter the room and closed the door behind him.

Claude, wearing Sebastian’s face and body smirked after he entered.

Ciel was his for the taking now.

Claude locked the door behind himself and licked his lips at Ciel.

Ciel had no idea what was really happening, but she noticed that the softness in Sebastian’s gaze was gone, replaced by an ominous malice.

The bluenette began to feel uneasy for just a second and glancing at “Sebastian’s” empty hands, she asked with suspicious, narrowed, sapphire eyes. “Sebastian, where’s your lamp?”


	8. Chapter 8 - Doubles

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“Oh dear, it seems that I must have…forgotten the lamp.” Claude, disguised as Sebastian, said with a sinister chuckle.

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian forgot to bring something as crucial as a lamp to a room?

Her Sebastian, with all of his impressive skills and incredible memory?

Ciel couldn’t see Claude hiding underneath the exact replica of Sebastian’s visage, but she knew something wasn’t right.

“Now then, my darling, where were we?” Claude asked as he scooped Ciel up into his arms bridal style, just like Sebastian always did.

Just like Sebastian, yes.

Holding Ciel bridal style was just like what Sebastian did.

But calling Ciel “my darling” was not like what Sebastian did at all, no, not in the least.

Claude narrowed his eyes as Ciel pulled her dress back up, covering her exposed, pale cleavage.

Ciel knew that either Sebastian had fallen and hit his head on the way to get the lamp or there was something going on that couldn’t be directly perceived……

Ciel’s clear indications that she was no longer interested in being undressed didn’t stop Claude though, and he began to paw at her in his arms, leaning in for a big, sloppy kiss.

Another error…..

Sebastian was never sloppy.

Ciel stopped Claude by pressing her fingers against his lips.

“Why, Sebastian, have you forgotten? Just a moment ago, you told me you would take me to the kitchen and give me a piece of cake.” Ciel lied.

Of course that wasn’t true.

But Ciel wanted to see what “Sebastian” said.

If Sebastian really was the one holding her, then he would ask her what she was talking about.

However, if the man in whose grasp she lay responded differently…….

“Oh yes, of course. How negligent of me.” Claude replied with a scowl.

What a pain!

What a pain!

Claude had finally penetrated the castle, and was now closer than ever to penetrating Ciel, and she wanted to be fed first?!?

Claude had no choice though.

He swallowed his frustration, choking down his rage.

In his current disguise, Claude felt that he had a chance to take the bluenette in his arms with her fully submitting to his greed. However, if he offended her, the bluenette may change her mind, and then he would have to take her by force. 

How boring.

Claude unlocked the door and began to walk towards the kitchen with Ciel in his arms.

The little bluenette shivered in the hallway, but not from the chill.

Whoever this person was that was holding her, or whatever this person was, Ciel knew one thing……

They were certainly not Sebastian.

—————————————————————

While Ciel was being abducted even in the safety of her new home, Sebastian had retrieved the lamp from a distant part of the castle and was taking an opposite corridor back towards his own bedroom.

In the darkness of the hallway, Sebastian noticed the glint of the moonlight shining off the stone floor from….

From…….

From Sebastian and Ciel’s bedroom.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed. 

The door was open……

No one but him had a key.

How did…….?

Ciel had to have unlocked it.

Why?

Sebastian growled and immediately raced towards the room.

He slid into the doorway and quickly looked around the bedroom.

“Kitten?” Sebastian called. “Kitten?”

No answer.

Sebastian’s dark, tapered eyes scanned over everything.

No sign of a struggle, nothing disturbed…..

Sebastian turned back around and looked at the door.

No damage to the lock, the knob, or the wood.

No sign of force.

It was as if it had simply been unlocked…..

Ciel?

What reason did she have to unlock the door?

As Claude and Ciel made it to the kitchen, Sebastian heard a rustling sound from downstairs.

Sebastian blinked.

That sounded too big to be a mouse.

Sebastian chuckled to himself.

Had his precious bluenette simply gotten too hungry, grown tired of waiting, and so, took off to the kitchen to get a snack….?

Sebastian scowled.

…..Even though he had specifically told her to stay put?

Sebastian smirked as he stalked off towards the kitchen.

Ciel always was a naughty little Bocchan~.

—————————————————————

Claude brought Ciel to the kitchen and sat her down on the countertop.

He looked over at Ciel after he opened the icebox and saw there were two cakes, one vanilla and one chocolate.

“Go on, then.” Ciel nodded. “You know which one’s my favorite, Sebastian.” 

The bluenette uttered the name cuttingly, as if she were daring “Sebastian” to make a mistake.

Claude grit his teeth.

Ciel was testing him, she knew something was off.

Nervous sweat beaded on the back of Claude’s neck as he took just a moment, considering which cake he should choose for her.

Sebastian and Ciel had spent many years together, they knew everything about each other.

Sebastian especially knew Ciel’s favorite foods, since he prepared many of them himself.

Oh, dear.

If Claude bungled this simple piece of cake, he would be found out for sure.

Which one?

Which one?

Claude glanced over at Ciel.

Lush, deep, dark, indulgent……..the bluenette was all of those things.

Many people claim that people’s personalities influence their food choices, or so Claude had heard….

Claude made his choice.

“I know you’d prefer the chocolate cake, so I’ll be sure to give you a large piece.” Claude said, his heart pounding.

Was that right?!?

“Excellent, Sebastian.” Ciel nodded in agreement. Her eyes and her lips lit up with a smirk as she looked at “Sebastian” very coyly.

Claude wanted to shout with joy.

Chocolate was right!!

Claude had chosen the cake correctly, yes. 

But he had overdone it.

Sebastian never gave Ciel large portions, he said it was rude to take too much.

That etiquette rule seemed to have escaped this “Sebastian” though……

Ciel eyed Claude incredulously while she nibbled her treat slowly.

Claude returned Ciel’s gaze and though he wore Sebastian’s clothes and face, his disguise could not hide his positively evil intentions. 

Claude’s greed and lust shone through from his very soul as he watched Ciel stuff herself full of her sweet treat.

—————————————————————

The real Sebastian made his way down the hallway slowly and carefully, taking in every inch of his dark surroundings as he followed his path.

Sebastian was no imbecile.

What if someone had come in and taken Ciel?

What if this was all a trap?

Stone by stone……

Inch by inch…..

…..Sebastian continued his journey towards the kitchen.

His eyes widened when he made it to the bottom of the stairs.

He heard voices coming from the direction of the kitchen….

One was definitely Ciel’s….

The other…….

Sebastian growled.

He couldn’t make it out clearly, but the other voice, the voice that was there with his precious bluenette kitten…...

….Was the voice of a man!

—————————————————————

Ciel took what felt like forever eating her piece of cake. 

She purposely tried to consume the dessert as slowly as possible. 

Why? 

Ciel was afraid.

She was also waiting…...

She had a very hopeful feeling that something was going to happen to save her from her current predicament.

Though, a new terror gripped Ciel as she took her last bite of cake and chewed it painfully slowly.

What if this thing, this man, wasn’t really Sebastian, but the real Sebastian was somewhere in the castle injured or……...worse?

What would she do?

Who was this looking at her now?

Ciel cleared her throat and sat her plate and fork down slowly, dabbing at her pink lips with a napkin that Claude had handed her.

“Finished, my darling?” Claude asked. 

Ciel started to speak but she was cut off when Claude pressed his lips against hers with a deep purr.

Ciel’s eyes widened as Claude moved between her legs before she could stop him. He pushed up her skirts and placed her knees against his hips.

Ciel whimpered at the onslaught of Claude’s mouth when he bit her pink, plump, bottom lip roughly, causing her mouth to open so his tongue could slide in.

Ciel squeaked and squirmed in protest, trying to pull away but Claude was just too big, too strong, too forceful…..

Sebastian wouldn’t hurt her like this…..

He wouldn’t………

“Kitten?” A voice called from the hallway.

Claude pulled away from Ciel with a growl and the bluenette sighed in relief that the abuse had temporarily ended.

Claude had been so rough that Ciel’s lips hurt.

“Kitten?” The voice called again.

Sebastian’s polished shoes clicked against the stone floor as he stepped into the doorway.

His eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

Ciel was on the kitchen counter straddling…….

Himself?!?!

Sebastian didn’t see Claude, he just saw…..a clone? A replica?

Whomever it was, it wasn’t him.

It was an imposter.

A deceiver, a thief attempting to steal what was most precious to him now!

“Who are you?” Sebastian glowered as he stepped forward.

Claude wasn’t finished playing his games yet, he was pretty good at games, actually.

Maybe he could still scheme his way out of this and take Ciel with him after all.

“On the contrary,” Claude said calmly, in Sebastian’s voice. “Who are you?”


	9. Chapter 9 - A Test

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Ciel looked back and forth between the Sebastian straddling her and the one that stood in the doorway.

The one that stood in the doorway, the real Sebastian, scowled.

“Unhand my young master immediately!” The real Sebastian growled at Claude.

“This is my young master.” Claude replied, nodding towards Ciel while he still used Sebastian’s face and voice.

Claude had already blown it, Ciel was fully aware that whatever or whoever he was, he was certainly not Sebastian, but………

What proof did she have that the Sebastian in the doorway was the real one?

If there were Sebastian copies, clones, impersonators, or whatever, running around, then what guarantee did Ciel have that there was only one?

There could easily be two or two dozen imposters for all she knew……

“I said move away from my young master!” The real Sebastian growled at Claude, his eyes narrowed as he took a menacing step forward.

“And I told you that this is my young master.” Claude replied, standing his ground.

The spider butler had always been arrogant.

Ciel kicked Claude in the back roughly and crawled to the opposite side of the kitchen, scrambling away from both of them as fast as she could.

With wide-sapphire eyes, Ciel held up a large kitchen knife, pointing it back and forth between Claude and Sebastian as she spoke. “Both of you, stay away from me! What have you done with my Sebastian?!”

“My lady, I am right here.” Sebastian said in a bored, irritated tone.

Whoever this scoundrel was that had the audacity to break into his home and impersonate him was throwing a real wrench into Sebastian’s plans.

Sebastian had thought that he and Ciel would spend the evening in each other’s arms and now, thanks to this idiot, she was pointing a knife at him!

Oh dear…….

“No, he’s lying.” Claude said quickly. “Look into his eyes and see for yourself, master.” 

Sebastian scowled at Claude.

Hmm…...

Perhaps, if he ripped the imposter's head off, then Ciel would see the truth?

“How can I believe either of you? You, who had to think if I wanted chocolate cake?” Ciel asked, nodding towards Claude.

Sebastian smirked over at his disguised rival.

Well, that was certainly a stupid mistake.

Sebastian’s kitten loved chocolate. 

“Or you, who has offered me no evidence you’re telling the truth?” Ciel snapped at the real Sebastian.

Sebastian looked like Ciel had just slapped him.

“But my lady….” Sebastian frowned.

“Quiet! Both of you!” Ciel cried frantically, her arm shaking as she held the knife.

Ciel was starting to panic.

Maybe these imposters had killed all of the servants…..

Maybe they had killed her Sebastian…..

Maybe they were going to kill her too!

And if they didn’t, then Ciel would be alone in the world now……

Completely alone…..

Ciel fought back tears.

Sebastian…...

“Young master, put that down.” Claude chuckled, taking a step towards Ciel.

Sebastian quickly followed suit.

Sebastian didn’t know who this person was, but he certainly wasn’t going to let them anywhere near his precious bluenette. 

This imposter had already come close enough to his dear little lady...

“Don’t come any closer!” Ciel shrieked, watching both Sebastians approach her.

Ciel knew that she would not be able to defend herself against them physically.

Ciel was far too small and fragile, and they were far too tall and strong.

However, she seemed to be what they wanted, at least for some reason…..

“Don’t come any closer or I’ll….I’ll……..!” Ciel warned.

Sebastian’s and Claude’s eyes both widened.

They stopped dead in their tracks.

Instead of pointing the knife at them, Ciel had turned the weapon on herself, pressing the blade against her own throat. The bluenette threatened to end her life, robbing each of them from what they wanted most.

Both Sebastians scowled.

The real Sebastian spoke first. “My lady, stop this foolishness! You can clearly see this ...man…..is an imposter!” 

Perhaps if Ciel had been able to truly take a good look, she would have seen….

But Claude couldn’t allow that to happen.

Win an evil smirk, Claude grabbed Sebastian and began to spin around and around with him, until they were just a swirling blob of black suits.

“Stop it! Stop it!!!!!” Ciel screeched.

Claude stopped and let go of Sebastian, but it was too late.

Claude had already achieved his goal.

Claude had made sure that Ciel could no longer identify which Sebastian had been standing in the doorway and which one didn’t know she liked chocolate.

And both Sebastians looked entirely the same on the outside…...

“Do not worry, young master, it is I. If you will allow me, I will save you from this imposter.” Claude said very cordially to Ciel, using Sebastian’s voice while he grinned at the real Sebastian.

“Shut up! I have no reason to trust you! I don’t even know which is which now!” Ciel cried angrily.

Sebastian grit his teeth.

He chose to remain silent.

Ciel had a point, though.

What proof did she have, especially now that Claude had switched them around right in front of her very eyes?!?!

“Go into the dining room, sit down, and wait for me! Both of you! I don’t want either of you to move a single muscle until I say!” Ciel shouted. “I’ll…..I’ll have to devise a test…..a test that will tell me what I need to know!”

Somehow, Ciel needed to figure out a way to determine who the real Sebastian was, if he was even there, of course…….

Maybe he had been abducted.

Or worse…….

Ciel gasped at the thought, fighting a wave of terror-induced nausea.

The real Sebastian was actually loving and affectionate, gentle and patient.

The Sebastian imposter was rough and gruff, malicious and sinister……

Where was the real Sebastian?

Maybe Sebastian really was gone and she was all alone in the huge, dark castle with a bunch of Sebastian copies…….

Trying to rape her……

Trying to kill her…….

Trying to take her life and her body all for themselves. 

Oh dear…...

The bluenette shivered at the thought.

—————————————————————

Some time later, Sebastian found himself sitting like a prisoner at his own dining table, directly across from Claude.

They were both waiting on Ciel to come and announce the test.

“Who are you, really?” Sebastian asked his imposter with narrowed eyes.

“Who are you?” Claude repeated his same retort from earlier.

“You can drop the act with me, you know.” Sebastian scowled. “I’m not sure who you are or why you’ve come here, but it’s rather troublesome. If you leave now, I’ll make a deal with you…..I won’t pursue you.” Sebastian offered.

Claude smirked as he spoke. “My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I was the butler to the esteemed Phantomhive family but now I live in this large castle with my young master, Ciel Phantomhive. That’s all I have to say.” 

Sebastian grimaced in agitated disgust as the imposter regurgitated the most basic bits of Sebastian’s life.

Ciel had given them both strict orders not to touch each other, lest they chose to label themselves as the false Sebastian…..

Sebastian found that particular order one of the hardest to follow that Ciel had ever given him.

How Sebastian would love to slap the smirk off of this intruder’s cocky face!

His own face…….

Sebastian decided that when this was all over, he would have to find out how it was possible for…..this person…...to look exactly like him….

To copy his form in every way, accurately down to each eyelash…..

Since he wasn’t getting anywhere, Sebastian chose to stay silent again, and so he just stared down the imposter, threatening him with his dangerous gaze. 

Claude seemed unbothered, keeping a calm, tranquil look on the face he had stolen from Sebastian.

Michaelis wasn’t going to shake him this easily.

Claude figured that for once, he may just have the upper hand.

Across the table, Sebastian was hoping that whatever trial Ciel invented for them, it was one that would reveal the truth.

It was so frustrating that his little kitten couldn’t believe him!

—————————————————————-

Securely locked in the bedroom, Ciel ran her fingers through her bluenette hair nervously.

What to do?

What to do?!?

How was she supposed to sort this?!

Every passing second put Ciel more on edge…

What if the real Sebastian was lying injured somewhere and time counted?!?

Ciel sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

How to see?

How to tell?

What was something that only Sebastian would know?

Ciel’s eyes widened.

No! 

That wasn’t the answer!

The truth didn’t lie in what Sebastian knew!

A great deal of people knew a great many things, and who knew how much of Sebastian’s mind this imposter had access to?

Sebastian’s mind, maybe.

But Sebastian’s heart?

Impossible….

Surely not….

There lay the difference.

And there, Ciel would find the truth.

Tears of determination glistened in Ciel’s eyes as she stood, walked over, opened the door, and made her way quickly down to the castle dining room.

The bluenette was resolute.

The truth didn’t lie in what Sebastian knew.

The truth lay in what Sebastian felt…...


	10. Chapter 10 - Thief

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Ciel walked with confidence towards the dining room.

As the bluenette approached the doorway, her usual haughty arrogance returned.

Ciel knew this would work…..

Boldly, the bluenette faced the two Sebastians who blinked at her from where they sat at the table.

“Have you chosen our task, my lady?” The real Sebastian asked.

“I have.” Ciel answered firmly.

Her sapphire eyes were cold as she spoke, giving them both an icy stare. 

“I want each of you to come with me, one at a time, into the next room and answer any and all questions that I ask. I alone will be the judge of what I hear. Is that understood?” Ciel ordered more than asked.

“Of course.” Claude replied.

Sebastian nodded.

“Very well, then. I’ll start with you, Sebastian.” Ciel said, nodding at Claude unknowingly. “Or whoever you are ...Follow me.”

The real Sebastian grimaced in frustration while he watched Claude stand up and bow, copying Sebastian’s mannerisms exactly. Claude even spoke in Sebastian’s same loyal tone as he said, “Yes, my lord~.”

—————————————————————

Ciel felt a cold sweat break out on the back of her neck and shoulders as she walked in front of Claude, leading him to the adjacent room.

Suppose her test found that neither was the real Sebastian?

Then what?

Was Ciel to just wait on them to gang up and take turns ripping her apart?

No……

Surely that wouldn’t be…...

Ciel fought to stay calm but she could feel her anxiety rising. 

Once they stepped into the room, the bluenette faced Claude, keeping her lips held in a pout and her jaw firmly set. 

Claude smiled, still wearing Sebastian’s appearance.

Ciel took a deep breath…..

Let the games begin~.

“Why are you here?” Ciel asked Claude in a brave tone.

“To serve you, my lady.” Claude replied, placing a hand over his chest.

False, Ciel thought. 

The real Sebastian knew his time of servitude had come to an end. Sebastian was in the castle because it was his true home. That was the correct answer.

One more question though, just to be sure.

“Why am I here?” Ciel asked.

“Because it is……” Claude faltered.

Ciel smirked in victory.

Yes, this was clearly not the real Sebastian.

“Because it is where you want to be.” Claude replied with a smile.

“And why do I want to be here?” Ciel asked.

Ciel was fully aware that this was the imposter, now she was just having fun.

“It is not my place to know my lady’s will, only to fulfill her wishes, in every way possible.” Claude replied with a purr that was much more predatory than feline.

Ciel fought off a shudder as she watched a lewd grin spread across Claude’s lips.

On the outside, it was Sebastian’s face that looked at her, but Ciel could see through the fleshy mask that the imposter wore.

Claude’s incorrect answers merely confirmed her suspicions.

“Thank you, Sebastian.” Ciel sniffed, nodding politely. “I’ve heard all that I need to know.”

Ciel began to lead Claude back to the dining room but he stood in front of her, blocking her path.

“Sebastian,” Ciel said quietly, clearing her throat. “I would like for us to return to the dining room now.” 

Claude took a menacing step towards Ciel. 

The bluenette’s sapphire eyes widened as Claude’s shoe made a foreboding click against the floor.

Claude grinned down at Ciel and her heart caught in her chest…..

Ciel knew she was in trouble.

The bluenette immediately went to run but Claude was too fast.

Grabbing Ciel roughly by the neck, Claude slammed her backwards into the wall, covering her mouth with his other hand so she couldn’t move, couldn’t scream….

Ciel’s eyes widened.

Claude lifted her above the ground, choking her….

She was completely helpless underneath him.

Ciel couldn’t fight…..

Ciel couldn’t scream….

The only thing the bluenette could do was be afraid.

And in that moment, Ciel was indeed, very afraid.

Blind, mind-numbing terror swirled through Ciel’s brain……..

She feared for her own safety and she feared for Sebastian.

Was the other man in the adjacent room another imposter, just waiting on a signal from this one to come and attack her?

“Have you ever considered what I wanted, young master?” Claude asked with an evil sneer, shaking Ciel out of her panic.

Though he spoke in Sebastian’s voice, Claude’s tone was far too gruff.

Ciel squeaked while Claude pushed his legs between her knees once again, letting his hand fall away from her throat. Claude then used his free fingers to push up her skirts, trying desperately to take what he believed he was entitled to.

Ciel kicked and scratched, finding the courage to fight with everything she had as hot tears of fear and fury rolled down her cheeks.

The bluenette was resourceful enough to manage to bite down on one of Claude’s fingers that he let slip just a bit too closely to Ciel’s lips.

Claude hissed in surprise and loosened his clamped hand just enough for Ciel to utter a muffled but still audible scream.

“SEBASTIAN!!!!!!” The bluenette tried to shriek before Claude growled and smashed his hand back over her mouth. Claude pressed down so tightly that Ciel was afraid he would split her lips and crack her front teeth.

The bluenette knew there was a fair chance that Sebastian, the real Sebastian, would never hear her cry, but under Claude’s assault, Ciel would try anything to be rescued.

Anything to not be taken…...

Not like this……

Not again…..

It had been just like this when Ciel was in the cage and there were all those hands touching her and all those people………

The bluenette squeezed her teary sapphire eyes closed as dreadful flashbacks flooded her mind.

It had been just like this.

Ciel didn’t know if she had the strength to live through something like this again…...

“Be quiet, my lady. I’ll be the one giving the orders from here on out.” Claude hissed at Ciel, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the bluenette.

Ciel whimpered and flinched as Claude began to kiss down her neck, lapping at her pale, flawless skin with his cruel tongue.

Ciel felt her heart race and not in a good way.

An overwhelming wave of nausea rolled from her stomach through her chest when Claude’s hand began to roam over her body.

“Shall I deal with our uninvited guest now, my lady?” A voice called from the doorway.

Ciel and Claude both looked in the direction of the voice. 

Ciel’s eyes widened.

Claude’s eyes narrowed.

Ciel gasped in desperation.

Deal with the guest?

Was it possible then that was…..that was the real Sebastian speaking?!?!

“Get out.” Claude growled at Sebastian but Sebastian stood firmly in place.

Ciel bit Claude’s fingers once again and called quickly to Sebastian. “Why are you here?!”

“Because this is my home.” Sebastian replied calmly as he picked up a sword that was displayed nearby on the wall.

“Why am I here!?” Ciel asked as Sebastian walked over and Claude took several cautious steps away from him, still holding onto Ciel.

“Because I brought you to live with me.” Sebastian replied, brandishing his sword at Claude. “Now, my lady, please do close your eyes. This will not be to your liking.”

It all happened very quickly.

Claude’s eyes were wild with rage and fear, as if he were trying to determine whether he should run or claw Sebastian’s eyes from his head.

The real Sebastian gave Claude no time to consider those options.

“Sebastian!!!” Ciel screamed.

Sebastian, indeed.

Ciel watched in horror as the real Sebastian ran the imposter Sebastian through with the sword in his hand.

Ciel was released from Claude’s grasp as his lifeless body crumpled to the floor.

The real Sebastian caught Ciel before her feet ever touched the ground, cradling her safely in his arms.

Ciel knew that whoever had been stabbed was just an impersonator, but still…….it was quite unsettling to look at what appeared to be Sebastian’s dead, bloodied body.

The bluenette covered her face with her hands, dissolving into angry, gut-wrenching sobs.

“It’s alright, my kitten~. It’s alright, I’m here.” Sebastian cooed to Ciel, stepping over Claude’s corpse.

Sebastian would call the servants to clean up the mess in a moment.

For now, he needed to comfort Ciel. 

“Se…..Sebastian?” Ciel asked as she wept pitifully into his coat.

Sebastian smirked.

Did Ciel doubt her judgement?

“Shall I get you some chocolate cake, young master? You know I normally don’t let you eat treats at this time of night, but under these circumstances, I suppose I’ll allow it~.” Sebastian said, just as if they had never left Phantomhive Manor.

Ciel turned her watery, sapphire eyes up to meet Sebastian’s gaze.

The bluenette clutched onto Sebastian’s coat tightly as she uttered the word that would ultimately complete her test and confirm what she already knew to be true.. that she had chosen correctly, “Taste.” Ciel commanded.

Sebastian chuckled at the frail bluenette in his arms.

Ciel was so small and pitiful, but still so bossy even though she belonged to Sebastian completely now and he was really the one in control…...

“Yes, my lord~.” Sebastian purred, saying the words as if they were a compliment before he leaned down and gave the bluenette a passionate kiss.

Ciel whimpered into it and tightened her grip on Sebastian, pushing her chest against his as if she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

Sebastian let out a low, possessive growl as he kissed Ciel back, holding her tenderly.

Even as he kissed Ciel, Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder about who it was he had just killed.

Perhaps he would find out in a while…….

But at the moment, Sebastian was content to taste his decadent little bluenette.

Besides, let the imposter learn his lesson….

No one stole Ciel Phantomhive from Sebastian Michaelis…..

And if they did, Sebastian would simply steal her back…..

….Right over the thief's dead body.


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!   
—————————————————————

The servants cleaned up the mess from Claude’s demise while Sebastian cleaned Ciel.

Sebastian placed the bluenette in the bathtub and scrubbed each and every one of the spider butler’s fingerprints off of his precious kitten’s alabaster skin.

That was the first night that Ciel had trembled so violently in Sebastian’s arms since he had rescued her so many years ago.

“You don’t have to be afraid, my lady.” Sebastian reassuringly said to Ciel. “No one’s going to harm you while I’m here.”

“Sebastian…….” Ciel breathed, her sapphire eyes full of sadness while he dried her off with a towel once she was clean.

Sebastian frowned.

Ciel gave him a pout.

Sebastian blinked in confusion.

That wasn’t it, was it?

It wasn’t just her safety that Ciel feared for……

“No one’s going to harm me either, young master.” Sebastian said with a purr, pulling Ciel in for a hug once he had finished drying her off, “Never fear~.”

Ciel whimpered and clutched onto Sebastian, as if she were trying to save him from some unseen danger.

Sebastian was a little surprised at first, but then a soft smile danced across his lips and he hugged Ciel back with a purr.

Lifting Ciel’s chin up to face him, Sebastian leaned in and captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Ciel was all too eager to kiss Sebastian back. 

The bluenette closed her eyes and returned Sebastian’s affection, wrapping her arms around his neck as his skilled hands lifted her like a doll and carried her out of the bathroom.

Carefully, Sebastian laid Ciel onto the bed. 

“Sebastian~....” Ciel cooed up at him when her body touched the black silk sheets.

Sebastian replied with a possessive growl, staring into Ciel’s half-lidded, sapphire eyes. “Yes, my kitten?”

“Take me, Sebastian~. Take me now~.” Ciel purred.

Her voice was firm, her stare was intent.

Ciel wanted to be claimed by Sebastian, to be his, to belong to him~.

“Yes, my lady~.” Sebastian smirked.

As Sebastian’s hands slid over Ciel’s lithe body, he swallowed down the sweet moans that escaped her lips.

Ciel’s blue eyes widened when Sebastian slipped into her. 

Ciel’s nails raked the pale flesh of Sebastian’s back as she marveled at the feeling of finally being united with her beloved.

Once they laid together, many hours later, sweating and gasping for breath, Ciel let out a gentle coo as she made herself comfortable on Sebastian’s shoulder.

Ciel gave Sebastian’s chest a gentle kiss before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sebastian purred happily, smiling down at his adorable kitten while she rested.

Behind closed doors, the cold bluenette could really be quite loving, quite affectionate.

Well, at least…with Sebastian~.

It seemed that he was precious to his little kitten, just as she was to him.

And now, with Claude gone and the threat eliminated, they could finally live their lives in peace~.

—————————————————————-

Time passed.

Hours turned to days.

Days fell into weeks, and weeks melted into years.

Finally, the Michaelis household settled into a relaxed, tranquil routine.

The servants were happy to be together and with Sebastian and Ciel. They were part of a family, part of a team. They belonged somewhere and that felt good.

It felt good to be wanted and needed.

Sebastian was the head of the household and he oversaw the intricate runnings of the castle.

Although he was no longer a servant, Ciel’s happiness remained his top priority.

Sebastian would never truly stop serving his adored kitten.

The bluenette was now completely Sebastian’s, and she had become his wife, and the official lady of the house.

And………….

“Come on, Vincent, it’s getting late. Your mother will be worried.” Sebastian called to the small boy as he watched him run along the sandy beach below the castle in the fading light of sunset.

“I’m coming, Father! Just this last one…..” The little boy called, bending over with his small bucket to pick up one final seashell for the day.

Vincent Michaelis had feathery, bluenette hair like his mother and dark eyes just like his father. At the ripe age of five, Vincent enjoyed his walks with Sebastian along the shore side, hunting seashells after his daily lessons were complete.

Sebastian chuckled as his small son ran over, clutching his bucket as if it held diamonds instead of briny shells.

“I’ve got one that looks blue when the sun shines! Do you think Mother will like it?” Vincent asked Sebastian with a wide, hopeful smile.

Sebastian took his little one by the hand and began to walk back towards the castle with him as he spoke. “I’m positive she’ll find it most fetching, my son.” 

Sebastian purred quietly as he thought about Ciel.

Vincent didn’t hear and so he proceeded to prattle on about their day and what they might find tomorrow and what story they might read for the night…..

Sebastian listened to his heir with a smile on his face.

Ciel and Vincent were everything to Sebastian. Vincent loved his parents unconditionally, just as any child his age did, and the two Michaelis men were the light of Ciel’s life.

Above them, Ciel watched her husband and son approach from one of the castle windows. A smile threatened to overthrow the usual scowl the bluenette wore. 

Ciel was happy that they had left Phantomhive Manor and come to live here, in peaceful, comfortable seclusion.

It worked out well that so many years ago, Ciel Phantomhive had agreed to become property of Sebastian Michaelis.

Well, everyone except Claude, anyway~.


End file.
